Scorching/Richtofen
I was walking down one side of the hallway, hurrying to catch up to Kramer, who had went in the opposite way. I had just finished the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb, eager to share the results. Then I saw something I shouldn't have seen. There was Maxis, a syringe in hand, stalking my best friend, who was completely unaware. I flattened myself against the wall, watching. ''Kill Maxis! Kill him! ''the voices screamed. I clutched my forehead in pain, but the voices took over me again. I had to. But first, I had to save Kramer. I locked eyes with Maxis. He looked regretful, pained....I almost felt sorry for him. But I couldn't. He was going to kill my childhood friend and I had to stop him right away. I jumped in front of Kramer's path, who looked at me in confusion. "Hey Ed." he said with a cheerful smile. I forced myself to smile back. I couldn't let him worry. Not about me. I'm perfectly fine, I thought to myself. "Groph needs you at the labs, come along, Kramey." He opened his mouth to protest, he was probably going to see Adelina, I assumed, but I grabbed his arm with all my strength and practically dragged him to the labs. Groph and I shared a serious glance. We were very close about our plan to kill Maxis, but we didn't want Kramer to be involved. Kramer and Maxis were buddies. Didn't want to ruin that for him yet. Groph put him to work and I slipped away like a mouse into Maxis' lab. I immediately balled up my fists and lunged forward. Samantha let out a shriek of alarm. Maxis pinned me quickly to the table, much to my surprise. I gagged as the voices persisted I kill him now. Maxis' knife pierced my neck, and I forced myself not to cry out at the pain. The blood seeped to my shoulder. "Don't do this, Edward, you're a better man! Think of Xena, what would she do if you died!?" he hissed. I glared at him, not wanting to talk about my daughter. "You tried to kill Kramer! What would I do if I lost my only friend!?" I screeched, struggling to free my right arm. My left arm reached for my pocket, where I had a miniature teleporter, but I knew I'd be too late. I kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to let go of the knife and fall backwards. This was my chance. Right when he jumped up, I grabbed his fallen knife, then jerked it forward, successfully lodging it in his stomach. He stumbled awkwardly and collapsed. That's exactly when I remembered everything. Highschool, Maxis and I had been friends....but I couldn't back down, because the voices were controlling me... I pushed Maxis into the teleporter, Samantha crying and running to him as he died. Would Xena done the same to me, even if I no longer talk to her? Ther thought made me almost cry. I shut the door behind them and hit the button. Maxis cried out for Kramer, but he vanished in teleportation process. The two were gone. I whirled around, to find Kramer shakily pointing a ray gun at me. "Stay still, I'll remove the voice parasites! Don't move!" he stammered, eyes wide with fear. "Nein!" I shrieked, feeling a sharp pain in my head. The voices screeched in my ears. ''Kill Kramer! Kill him now! He knows about us! ''they yelled. "NEVER!" I roared, collapsing on the ground. My eyes grew wide and furious with pain. Kramer hit the trigger, but the Ray Gun's ammo had been lost when I kicked it earlier. Scared for his life, as I could tell, Kramer passed out, falling to the floor. I cried out for him, but I felt a dizzying darkness overcome me. The zombies were coming. Kramer was still out. I could hear them. I awkwardly picked him up in my strong arms and brought him to Adelina and Kristina, who cried over him. "He's not dead. I wish you best of luck." My younger, adopted brother, Elric, stared at me with large round eyes. "Protect zem, okay, Elric? I have to do zomezhing very shtupid and reckless, so if I die don't go looking for me." I said with a sarcastic smile. Adelina grabbed my arm, begging me not to leave them and stay with Kramer, but I shook my head. "Zhere's nozzing I can do for him." I said sternly, walking away abruptly, Wunderwaffe DG-2 in hand. I kept going. Years passed and I returned to 935 to find it a wasteland. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo were all dead already, but I had returned to find out where my friends had gone. Tears filled my eyes. It was all my fault. Another year came along and I lived upon the soft wood of pine (chewed it like gum, not the tastiest but keeps you alive), water from the pond outside, and hunted by myself. I stared at the ruins everyday. I was cleared from the Voice Parasites, but I still stayed. Ravaged and vicious, I was alone for a long time. Until one day, I was outside, looking tattered and evil, laying in the dead grass. My hair was knotty and I had bloodstained clothing from zombie fighting. Then I heard a voice. "Richtofen!? You're alive!?" I looked up dizzily. I leaped to my feet, and snarled, "Get avay savages!" I bared my teeth and let out a deranged hiss. I was immediately taken to the mental hospital, where I remained until I recovered. Xena, Kramer, and Elric worked hard, visiting me everyday in attempts to restore me to normal. Some days I sobbed when they couldn't come, feeling empty and alone once again. I occasionally screamed. Xena hugged me until I would stop. My life was a living nightmare. Until one day I was released. I got to live with my daughter again. She listened in fascination to my retelling of how I survived. I felt like I was a selfish, evil creature, but she continuously told me it wasn't my fault. Kramer and I bickered over memories of being kids again, and Elric was...well...Elric. I found my other daughter, Rosemary, who I hadn't known about. She was 12 when Xena found her at an orphanage. Lilith had given her for adoption without my knowing. One day Kramer and I sat down outside. I traced my finger along a scar under my right eye, like a claw mark. "I missed you a lot, Ed." Kramer said quietly. "I did too. I'm sorry. I failed everyone, as a friend." I replied, looking away, grief and regret stinging my eyes. He smiled. "It wasn't your fault. None of it, don't you believe it." I frowned. "Most of it was, don't try and get me to believe it wasn't." I murmured. "If I believed any of that I wouldn't have been your friend since we were not even preschoolers." he joked. I managed a brief smile, but again I stared at the sky. "Do you think Lilith's up there?" I finally said. "I'm sure she's watching over you and Rosemary and Xena, don't you worry." Kramer mused. I ran a hand through my silky brown hair. I think I was finally able to find peace.